Diary of a companion
by sevenofmine
Summary: Although the Doctor finds new companions all the time, his current one encourages him to visit an old friend he had lost. After a successful war against the Daleks, another incarnation of him had had to leave her against her will with the man she loved. Who do you think I am referring to? Who is the Doctor now? Read and find out! Please comment with your guesses and thoughts.
1. Trust me, I'm The Doctor

**Please read & review. And I also appreciate suggestions of how you think the story will go on...**

Chapter 1

Do you know that feeling when you are suddenly dragged into something new, something unexpected, something that turns your world around? Like the announcement of Ben Affleck playing Batman in the next DC movie or that Manuel Neuer signed a treaty at the football club FC Bayern Munich. Something that threatens your believe in the world, like another man beaten to death when he defended a victim of robbery, or another dictator following his father.

But then there are smaller things, things that only are about you, but things much bigger. But what defines the size of an event, I wonder. Funny, what you start to think about. Is it the amount of people involved, is it the location it takes place, is it the order in which those happenings appear in the news? What is subtle, interesting and as well normal and simple enough to be broadcasted. I remembered people telling me about a space ship hitting Big Ben several years ago, I was only a little kid when it happened and I definitely didn't watch the news that day.

As children completely missed the plane crashed at 09/11 or the introduction of a new currency in several countries of the Europpean Union. Did aliens really land on Earth? There were so many events, dating back to the dawn of written history, that are yet unexplained. But on the other hand, storm and thunder were thought creations of a God when he was angry and red hair was a sign of witchcraft.

Things became explainable and I'm sure that in several years, or decades, or centuries, wonders and surprised will be an everyday topic, as are electric light, computer, social networks, news, natural catastrophes.

However one might start to philosophy, some answers are not supposed to be found yet. The hen and her egg, the phoenix and the ash. People never stop and just look into the sky and wonder what might be up there. Farther than we have yet reached, the moon becomes reachable, the Curiosity on Mars, the Voyager travelling where no man has gone before. But can you imagine a human being outside of this solar system, out there in the width of space? I couldn't.

* * *

It was a normal day at university. The exam phase was about to begin and students were slowly starting to feel nervous about the topics they all had to learn. It was becoming summer – after a winter we never had, and the temperatures for January were far too high, as the newspaper did not stop to claim. I was just walking home from another one and a half hours listening to a murmuring professor with too much knowledge about his subject but too less knowledge of how to teach it to the sleepy students in the lecture hall, who were either playing with their mobile phones, thanks to free WLAN and full reception in the upper bank rows, watching a newest episode of How I met your mother with iPad and earphones, or reading a novel far more interesting than the dry learning matter that was being transmitted to the huge beamers under the ceiling of the hall.

I had only managed to read two sites of the textbook I borrowed from the library the other day. When finally leaving the modern building, saying good-bye to the fellow students, one could finally enjoy the first warm rays of sun this year. I started walking up the stairs to lead out of the small campus and continued the walk to my little flat to which I had to move at the beginning of this semester.

It has become dark very quickly and with the darkness came the cold. I was closing the last button of my favourite jacket and hurried down the street. I had just walked around the corner and was now unmistakably in a trade area, when it started to become windy, nearly stormy. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again only little while later, the wind was gone and it was not as dark anymore. When I noticed my own shadow, I turned around to see the light source. My mouth dropped open when a huge blue box had seemed to appear just behind me. On top of it, a white light bulb.

"What the hell...?" I muttered when the door opened suddenly.

A man was stumbling out of it, seeming a bit disoriented at first, but then recognising the surroundings when a device in his hand started to beep and blink. "Oh, hello there," he said when he spotted me. His glance wandered back to the metallic device that looked like being built with the rest of incinerated junkyard stuff. "You didn't coincidentally see a tall, green reptile like creature running around here?" he asked me and had a look around.

I slightly shook my head.

"I didn't think so," he said and walked past me to the flat I was living in. I had a little room in the house, which also contained a flat share, two vets, an estate agent and a small telephone support agency.

"Hey, where're you going?" I asked and quickly ran after him. I've read enough scientific articles to not believe in blue wooden boxes appearing out of nowhere – especially those who looked like police boxes from over 60 years ago. I also did not believe in real aliens, although familiar with the typical sci-fi stuff and of course hoping for a first contact – but rather in 2063 with pointy-eared Vulcans in the downs of Montana's forests.

"Finding the Silurians," the man answered simply. Before I could ask further, he added, "those reptilian-like creatures I was talking about. I met them a while ago and dealt with them but one or two seem to have come back sooner than they should and now they're trying to find their mates."

"How do you know? I mean, are you going to a Star Trek convention, or what?" I wondered loudly.

He quickly turned to me, but then walked on with fast pace. "They sent out a message and my TARDIS received it. Star Trek convention?"

"You know, these gatherings of science fiction geeks dressing up like their favourite heroes. You certainly look like that!"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he complained and arrived at the green-painted building.

"What did you say, what received this 'message'?" I asked, still thinking I might have landed in one of these reality shows where they muck people by doing nonsense.

"The TARDIS," the man said and wanted to add something, but then finally turned to face me. "Just let me go in there, deal with the Silurians, and then you can go home and sit down in front of TV and watch the colloquial rubbish of news, telling you nothing about what really happens in the universe." He pointed to the sky and I only shook my head. Without another word, he entered the building, whose door was open due to the vet's clients coming and going until late in the night.

I rolled my eyes. Has he just broken out of the psychiatry? I remind myself that there is only a prison nearby – and that guy definitely didn't look like an escapee. On the other hand, you could never know and so I decided to follow him in. He had already rang the door bell at the vet's and I could see one of the receptionists open. I pretended to be walking by and greeted her nicely, only to stop halfway on the staircase and regard what would happen now.

"Hello there, my name is The Doctor and either you or one of your bosses is a Homo Reptilian creature in disguise," this strange man said and pushed the young woman into the room. The door closed and only a little while later I could hear loud screams – belonging, as I believed, to the receptionist.

I'm neither the hero-type nor the most sporty one, especially in winter, but I decided to quickly to think. I put down my bag and put off jacket and my too-long scarf, and rushed down the few stairs. The door had only half closed and I pushed it open, stumbling nearly across the receptionist lying in the main hall. I look up and see one of the vets, but not looking as familiar as she usually did. Her had had gotten an oval form, her hair was lying on the floor like a lost wig, and her skin was bursting apart, revealing dark green scales.

"Oh my God, she's an alien!" I shouted to the man who had searched shelter behind a dog sitting on a table.

"Not an alien, merely an early inhabitant of this planet," he said while this green creature couldn't decide if first to kill me or this stranger. As I did not appear like a threat, she walked towards this man.

I quickly kneed down and although without a medical degree, I felt no pulse of the receptionist. I had never seen a dead body before, but I did not have time to think about it either. This Silurian – or how she was called – slowly walked to this man.

"If you're an alien catcher – excuse me, Homo Reptile catcher, don't you have a weapon or something?" I shout while I already search for something to use. I reach out for the chair next to me, but suddenly I feel something wet and glibbery on my hand and pull it back. I look up and notice that it was the tongue of this alien creature staring at me with her light green eyes. In that moment, the strange man ran up from behind and tapped a blue patch at the Silurians body. She suddenly dematerialised into yellow and orange sparks.

"Did you kill her?" I asked unbelieving.

"No, but transported her right into the court room of the Shadow Proclamation," he said and I was surprised that his face seemed able to smile.

"Okay...I just take it you're some kind of alien hunter on Earth and protecting us people from the things we shouldn't know," I start to realise.

"Well, actually I'm an alien who only accidentally found the distress call of the two Homo Reptilia when travelling close to these space-time coordinates."

"Right – _two_ Homo whatever?" I ask and turn around. The first thing I notice was the dog. Or rather that it was not there anymore. But another green creature rising from behind the table. "Okay, what now?" I ask while the green 'person' began to look less and less likable.

The stranger thought for a moment, sighed and then grabbed my hand, "run!" he shouted and before I could blink, he pulled me out of the room, back into the hallway and out of the building. It was dark now and the street lamps were shining with their yellow colour.

"Where're we going?" I screamed when I notice the Silurian right behind us.

"Back to my ship. The Shadow Proclamation has these space-time coordinates now, they'll send someone to catch this Silurian," he explained.

"And _that_ is your ship?" I ask looking at the wooden box.

"Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside," he shouted and fumbled out his key.

Before I could realise what he said, I already stumbled into the box – and was astonished that I did not bump against the opposite wall. "But, it's bigger on the inside," I said and slowly looked around.

"Close the doors behind you."

I did and noticed the Silurian banging against them. "So...this is your spaceship – and you are an alien, I assume."

"You assume right," he answered and walked to the console-like 'thing' in the middle of the huge room.

"Okay...," I say slowly and regard the decoration. Not quite my style and these controls look like ripped off the studio of the TV series Space Patrol Orion. Not as science-fiction-heavy as I would have expected. "So you fly through time and space – and do what?"

"I don't know really. But things always start to evolve. It's never boring – unless, of course, you're travelling alone," he said and typed in some commands into this console.

"Oh, that's what you do. Bounce from one adventure into another, pick up young girls 'by coincidence' and then ask them to come with you. Nice strategy. Did anyone ever say no?"

"Yes, some did."

"And did some say yes?"

"Yes, some did."

"And where are they now? And _who_ are you? What, why...?" I asked and turned around again. I could not believe this. I, of all persons in this world, stumbled into an alien race and met this incredibly mad guy with his wooden police box. Why me?

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Cybermen, Sontarans and Living plastic

**I'm sorry for the re-upload, but I had found quite a lot of grammar mistakes... ;)**

Chapter 2

"I'm the Doctor."

"_The_ Doctor?"

"Yes, _the_ Doctor, the definite article."

"Why, are you the last one or the best one or what?" I ask confused and try to explore my surroundings.

"No, just The Doctor."

"Don't you have a name?"

"That is my name."

"No, that's what you call yourself. Your name is another one...why me?"

"As you just proved to yourself, you ask the right questions."

"Like 'Doctor Who?' for instance?"

"For example, yes. So...what is your answer?"

I look up, try to meet his glance but then turn away again. Somehow, this guy is also a bit scary. "I have exams to write, I'm studying."

"It's a time machine."

"But don't you have to – I mean, stay parallel to this timeline here on Earth? I can't go back when I'm looking much older."

"It is your decision."

I hesitate. All of time and space, everything I have ever dreamed of. Before I even decided, I slowly start to nod.

"Great," he says and I am still surprised that his face is able to smile.

"You said you met some of these monsters – sorry, aliens already. Are there many of them up there?" I ask and point to the ceiling – if there was one. I can't really tell how it looked, it just – limited this room.

"Oh, yes. Some are friendly, some aren't."

"You fought some?"

"Yes, Cybermen, Sontarans, living plastic,-"

"Living plastic?"

"Oh, yes. Living plastic walking down the streets of Great Britain. But that was quite a long time ago. I was a different person back then."

He wants to say more, but I hold him back, "a different person?" If I travel with this stranger, I definitely need to know at least as much as I can before I run off.

"Well...I have thirteen lives. And when I die, I change."

"You get a new body, a new face? Like replacing an actor in a TV series?"

"Kind of, yes," he nods thoughtfully. "I've become quite younger now than I had been the last few times."

"You look like in your mid-thirties," I notice.

"And actually I'm hundreds of years old," he says. "Now, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I know nothing about the universe. We're always told that the chances for other intelligent life forms are so rare."

"'Intelligent' life, if you could hear yourself."

"What about your home planet?"

"Not a good idea," he comments.

"You rip me off my timeline and don't even want to show me where're you're at home?"

"Perhaps later," he says but obviously tries to avoid the topic.

As my best friend said, never get the guy angry who should bring you back home. "Alright...what about Mars, in the distant future?" I ask. "When it's colonised, I assume."

"Mars, 2398. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good," I agree and hold tight on the console when the time machine starts. Suddenly, sparks burst out of the hanging screen.

"Don't worry. That's normal. She does that," he tries to calm me down.

"'She'?" I am surprised.

"The TARDIS. Stands for Time and relative dimensions in space."

"Okay," I only say. I think I should book a bed in psychiatry already. Perhaps I'm going to do that yesterday.

"So...you left people behind, why?"

"Some had to. For some it was better. Some _I_ had to leave behind."

"Don't you consider going back to revisit them? Like, the first person that pops into your mind right now?" I ask. Although he appears young, his eyes and soul seem so very old.

He stares at me and his look is blank. He has someone in mind, someone very special, I can see that. I should have studied psychology. "I had to leave her," he simply says and checks the radiation controls. We have landed.

"Which aliens had you fought that time?"

"Daleks...on Earth," he sighs shortly, he hardly ever seems to like remembering his past. "Don't you want to have a look outside?" he proposes and points to the door.

I smile and quickly walk to the door. "And this is really Mars?"

"Yes, but unfortunately 2399, not 2398. It's really hard to fly that thing," the Doctor answers and follows me when I push open the doors. When I step out, onto this extraterrestrial soil, I cannot believe my eyes. The soil is red and a bit dusty, but not too much that it would make my shoes dirty. Only a few meters ahead of me do white tiles lie on the floor, finally leading into huge, white buildings that are shimmering slightly in the sunlight.

"This city is the biggest human colony in this solar system. It was the first one after a disaster in the 21st century and it took around 50 years to start a new rocket up to the sky. The city is protected by this glass dome, its diameter is over two kilometres. Only three more years, and the first settlers will reach Pluto and explore the rest of the universe."

"Wow, that is...fascinating," I say and remember all the Star Trek episode I watched. This is hardly a comparison. "Can we go to the city?"

"Of course we can," he answers and closes the doors behind us. Silently, we walk towards the huge buildings. There's a long hallway with market stalls at the walls and thousands of other alleys pointing into all directions and undiscovered ways that I can never walk. I recognise that there is so much that I will never ever see.

"Wow...some of them are...alien."

"Yes, of course. You humans made first contact in the later half of the 21st century. The first settlers and interracial exchange programs start in the 22nd century. You are now part of something bigger."

"But you also said it isn't always friendly out there. Will the humans live on? Survive those Cybermen and Daleks?"

"I don't know."

"But you could just travel to the end of the universe – and see who has survived."

He laughs. "Time is in a constant flux. Things can be changed, others are fixed."

I nod. I should have paid more attention during Physics lessons. But this Doctor could teach me so much more. "Is...that a cinema?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, it is."

"Three hundred years and we still go to the cinema. Oh, it's not in English."

"Don't worry, the TARDIS will translate for you. Shall we go there?"

"What do you mean, the TARDIS translates?" I ask confused.

"I show you," he says with his 'I-know-better'-smile and takes my arm to lead me to the entrance queue.

* * *

The colony of Mars, the Opera in New New New Sydney, the university of Raxacoricofallapatorius, the space museum where we hardly escaped – twice (the Doctor seems to have been there before, so that he was not surprised to meet an immobile version of himself), a planet where the Doctor fled as soon as he could, something about a tomb and meeting a younger version of himself (I only got a short glimpse and damn it, I'm glad to travel with this incarnation standing next to me right now).

There were so many things he showed me, so many wonders of the universe. But still he seemed so sad. So one night, I wanted to approach him. He has probably never talked to anyone about his problems, about what is on his mind. So why should he tell me? But it was worth a try. And so we talked, and so he decided to try everything to bring her back – the woman he obviously missed and he regretted leaving her.

"But she's on Earth, happily," he argued.

"But you left her!"

"With another man, I told her to become happy with him. She shouldn't always watch me. I was getting too old."

"But now you're young again – or at least appearing so," I said and walked to the TARDIS console. "When did you say, you left her?"

"Oh, not even I can fly the TARDIS. She never brought me to where I wanted to go."

"But probably where you needed to go," I say and push some buttons, and suddenly the TARDIS wakes up. It does its funny sound again and I know that she not only has a heart, but also a soul. And she knows the Doctor better than anybody else – and she knows that whatever the Doctor is going through right now, he cannot do this alone. He needs someone. Someone he abandoned a very long time ago on Earth, claiming it would be for her good.

**Who do you think the Doctor is talking about? Which regeneration was the one leaving this special person behind? And who is he now?**

**Write your answers (three questions = three answers) as a review and see if you're right when I upload the next and last chapter :)**


	3. The Time War and The Silence

**Let's see if you were right with your guesses^^**

**If you want to complain about something, post a review and I will answer with re-uploading this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Flying the TARDIS was easier than expected – but landing her was the main problem. I fall to the ground and nearly would have hit my head against one of these steel arches around the console if the Doctor hadn't caught me in time. We both lie on the ground, next to each other – so close to each other.

"So, where are we?" I ask and slowly stand up.

"That's the problem with the TARDIS – you never really know," he comments and has a look at the display. "Earth, some day after 2164. Looks like you timed it more or less perfectly." He sighs and I see how nervous he feels. I walk towards him, turn him to me and hug him. I don't care if he isn't the type for that, perhaps a later regeneration. But he appreciates it and I takes his hand, like he did when we ran for the first time, and I lead him out of the TARDIS.

It is colder than I expected, perhaps winter. There is a thin layer of white snow covering the street. Although there are streets and buildings, you can unmistakably see that there has recently been a war. Piles of rubble and debris lie on the side of the streets, buildings look well-structured, but windows are missing or broken. People are hardly out on the streets and if they are, they are rushing as if there was no time. Probably they still feared the enemy to come while they were out, defenseless and unprotected.

"You left her here?" I ask him.

"We ended the war together. My granddaughter, Ian, Barbara and me. I noticed that she fell in love with a man, and I was getting quite old. She wouldn't have stayed here because she felt responsible for me, so I left her here – with the man she loved," he explains.

I notice regret in his voice. "That was another you. When you meet her, would you invite her to come back to you?"

"I doubt that she wants to. After all, I'm only her silly, old grandfather – whatever my physical appearances might be."

I can only nod. "How much later do you think we have landed in her timeline?" I absently ask. So much pain, so much destruction everywhere.

"According to the TARDIS controls, perhaps a decade later."

"But this looks like war has been here recently," I say.

Suddenly, a siren goes off. I hectically look around and people are rushing by.

"Excuse me, what's happening here?" the Doctor asks and grabs one of them.

"Curfew! What else?" the man says and hurries away.

"Curfew?" I ask. "Has it to do with whatever government was established after the war?"

"I have no idea. Let's follow this guy over there," he decides and points over to a man who looks like he doesn't want to be followed. I agree and we run after him. We turn around a few corners and the piles of debris are becoming bigger. We climb over some rubble and jump down directly into the cellar of a half collapsed building. We want to continue through a closed door, in the moment it suddenly opens.

The man we had been following is standing in front of us, followed by two other men. "Who are you? Are you of the police?" he asks fiercely.

"I can assure you, we're not from the police. We're rather...coming from very far away."

"Really?" he answers and definitely does not believe us. "Then who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and that is my companion Theresa," the Doctor says and points over to me. I nod and wave my hand.

"The Doctor?" the man asks and raises an eyebrow. "_The _Doctor?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then tell me, Doctor. How many of you are out there?" he says and laughs.

"I don't understand the question," the Doctor says with a slight smile.

"The last time I saw you, you had neat white hair. Are you aging backwards?"

"So we _have_ landed in the right time and place," he says with a sigh of relaxation and smiles at me. "How long is it ago?"

"Eighteen years. Your role in ending the first war is just a rumour. Only your granddaughter insists on you having fought with us."

"My granddaughter, is she here?" he asks full of hope. I see how his hands begin to tremble.

"Come and see," the man says, all his mistrust suddenly gone. He turns around and we follow him through endless corridors that lead deep into the Earth.

"You said 'first war', was there a second one?" I ask interested.

"You must really be time-travellers from outer space," the man laughs. "We're in the mid of it. The second war, also called the Fifth Cold War on Planet Earth."

"What happened?" the Doctor asks quickly. He doesn't like it when things went wrong after he left. "What happened after I left?"

"I think I can tell you," a female voice speaks behind us. We turn around and I am astonished. I hadn't really thought about how his granddaughter might look, but now she is standing right in front of me.

"Susan!" the Doctor shouts and run forwards her.

"Grandfather!" she screams with a high-pitched voice and hugs him deeply. "You have changed," she remarks.

"It's my eighth body so far. I see that you are still in the same one I left you here with. So tell me, what about David? Is he here as well?"

She slowly shakes her head. "Let us sit and talk," she answers, suddenly not the happy, young girl anymore. She has grown so much, I think and remember that I haven't even known her before. But the Doctor has talked about her, from time to time, most of this time absent-minded, or talking to himself.

"David and I got engaged a year after you left me," she starts to explain. "About another year later, this planet builds up a new government and everything works out fine since we have beaten the Daleks. But then, about fifteen years ago, an alien race invades Earth again. They say they want peace in the universe and end the war. None of us knew what war they were talking about and we still hardly have a clue. Since then they oppress us. Curfew starts at ten in the evening and lasts for nine hours. The new government wants to rule over each and every one of us, it is no difference to the Dalek invasion anymore. But this time we do not know our enemy. We cannot see them, we cannot hear them. They're just there. Most of the people are following the new rules, but we try to start a revolution."

"We have insiders in the government but they hardly pass any information. They say they cannot remember more than what they tell us," the first man adds.

"Grandfather, do you have any idea what war they are talking about?" Susan then asks.

I see immediately that he knows, but he hesitates to talk. "Doctor?" I ask carefully.

He turns to me. "I have shown you the wonders of the universe, everything there was or will ever be. But I avoided certain places, certain times. Those of the darkness, the darkness that has spread across the planets and stars. The universe is at war and it is the Timelords' guilt."

"You cannot simply say this!" Susan complains, being a Timelord herself.

"But it is true. The Timelord's have been provoked and now they're fighting an endless battle against the Daleks."

"Why are you not there?" I ask silently. All the time, he has lied to me, hidden what was really going on out in the world. What else has he kept from me?

"I have nothing to do with this war. Tell me, Susan, what does this government say about the eternal Time War?"

"As far as we have found out, they're a religious order from the future. For them, the Time War is over already but they want to change or prevent their outcome. This is all we know."

"Then we have to stop them," the Doctor says.

"But what if they are on the good side? What if they help you Timelords to win?" the strange man mentions.

"I assume that an event such as a time war is a fixed point in time and space and cannot be altered. The intervention of a future order could destroy this timeline and make unforeseeable – bad things – happen."

"I see you have learnt a thing or two while travelling with me," the Doctor remarks with a smile. "So, any idea how to overthrow the government?"

"Yes, of course," another voice suddenly says. Everyone twitches and looks towards the door which has been unguarded. The person comes closer and I recognise a woman of middle age. She is wearing a long dress and has dark brown hair.

"And who are you?" the Doctor asks.

"I'm the government. And I am the one who leads everything and all this time, I have waited for you, Doctor. I knew that you would come back sooner or later for Susan and I am sorry what I have done to your beloved Earth," she explains.

"What you have done?" Susan screams. "You killed everyone who rose against you. You killed my fiancée!"

"Necessary deaths, they serve a higher means," the woman says coldly.

"You're a bloody psychopath," I mutter, slowly beginning to hate most of the women the Doctor has to do with.

"Oh yes, I am. But I do what I need to do. Unfortunately, the Doctor standing right here with us in this room is too young," she says. Neither the Doctor nor I have a clue what she is talking about.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Spoilers," she answered and puts something around her wrist. "Promise me one thing, Doctor. Dark times are ahead. Never give up, never give in. Take Susan, and take Theresa back to Gallifrey. Show them what has become of your planet. And then return yourself, and after you have fulfilled the prophecy of Karn, you will see why I did what I did." And with a sudden beam of light, she is gone.

I sigh. Whatever this is, the Doctor will not stop until he has found out. And this time, I have the awkward feeling, he will stumble around the pieces of the puzzles for a much longer time until he finally puts the last pieces together...

And hell knows, how many lives and deaths this will cost him, but as this strange woman clearly pointed out, he will never give up. Never surrender.

**Please, please and please write a review. There're hardly any reviews written anymore and I wonder if you are just too lazy to click the review button and write a sentence or two.**


End file.
